


Transformers Animated Rescattered Shards

by TitaniumWrench



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumWrench/pseuds/TitaniumWrench
Summary: Years after the events on Earth, the Autobots are transporting the Decepticon prisoners. They escape, and now Optimum and his team must go to Earth and capture them again. This isn't the only concern.





	1. Prologue- In Between

                After the events on Earth, the earthbound Autobots returned home to Cyberton with Megatron; who was temporarily put the Stockades along with Shockwave, Lugnut and Swindle. They were the only Decepticons that they had caught. The Starscream clones remained on Earth and still haven’t made an appearance according to Sari Sumdac; the human that had aided the Autobots in their mission.

 

                The previously earthbound Autobots had been asked by Sentinel to hunt down any remaining Decepticon out there. Optimus and his team obliged and headed off planet, using the old Elite Guard flag ship. The new one is now none other than Omega Supreme.

 

                Optimus’ team left Cybertron and explored the galaxy in an attempt to gather up Decepticons that had run away when Megatron was captured. It definitely didn’t help their fear when they heard that Starscream was dead. What didn’t help the Autobots? The fact that they had barely beat Megatron on their own, but the ‘cons that they were chasing after were dangerous and hard to defeat.

 

                Luckily, they had been able to after a while. They were gone for three Earth years. When they returned, the Stockades started to get full, and it started to get hard to keep track of all of the Decepticons. This especially started to get hard when they started to escape. As a result, the temporary Magnus started to build a new off world prison.

 

                Optimus’ team was slowly forcing themselves to adjust. Optimus had gone to train cadets. Bulkhead had gone to build spacebridges. Bumblebee went through training again. Ratchet just went back to being a medic, though he was to help Ultra Magnus until he fully heals. He would be getting his own team to help, be it a small one.

 

                They did a good job and even had him wake up. They monitored his progress and made sure that he was fine. What didn’t make sense was how he seemed to be getting weaker. It was gradually and the medics couldn’t find anything wrong with him. They simply continued in an attempt to make him better.

 

                However, despite his and his small medical team’s efforts, Magnus died. It wasn’t even his wounds. Some sneaky glitch had snuck in, and the guards didn’t even notice anyone suspicious entering or exiting. Magnus’ last words were, “Sentinel… Is not fit to take my place… Optimus,” he said it as if the mech was there even though he wasn’t, “take my place… Become Optimum Magnus.” He had said.

 

                The medics that were there had stared before they ordered the trainee to go tell the council. She budged past the guards and every other medic before she had transformed and headed to where the council was. She interrupted what they were talking about, which was ironically Sentinel becoming Magnus, and gave them the message.

 

                They had been shocked but they nodded and summoned Optimus, as well as all the medics that had been there and the guards in order to confirm that the femme wasn’t lying. When they were sure, they relieved Sentinel of his position and gave Optimus the hammer and named him Magnus. Ultra Magnus was honoured and missed, but Cybertron was able to celebrate knowing that they had a Magnus that had defeated Megatron.

 

                Soon after these events, the prison named Darkened Spark was finished and many had been hired to work there as security. They had been shipped off to this place. After this, the dangerous prisoners were loaded onto the Elite Guard flagship and were brought off-world.

This is where the story begins, with the Autobots in space.


	2. Chapter One- The Escape

        Optimum Magnus walks with Sentinel Prime. They had just finished checking the cameras, which was being watched by Desirousbolt and Quickshot. Both of them had been paranoid about the cons, and how they had seen someone standing by the control panels. The ones that could potentially shut down Omega Supreme if they were tampered with. However, the chances of someone on the ship tampering with them was extremely low.

        If they were shut down, it would be an accident. After all, no one on the ship was a traitor. They had been carefully checked. Each of them had been trained and tested for the ability that they claimed to have. Even bots that Optimum had known well, like a mech by the name of Stinger Prime. They had known each other for a very long time, yet he still was tested and checked.

        "What's wrong, Maintenance Prime, oh, I'm sorry. Maintenance Magnus. I keep forgetting that you aren't a Prime," Sentinel says with a small smirk on his face as he does this.

        Optimum doesn't respond for a moment. It wasn't the first time that Sentinel has teased him about something like that, but it still made him feel insecure about his leadership skills, and he was honestly scared of messing up. There was more pressure now than before too. Before, there was himself, Prowl, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari. Even then, one of them died. Now, he was in charge of a whole planet. He wasn't just responsible for a few lives, he was responsible for all of Cybertron.

        "Sentinel, I know that you are jealous, however this was not my choice." Optimum says calmly. Granted, if he was given a choice, he probably would have said yes, but still.

        "Yeah right. You would have accepted anyways!" He says with narrowed optics. Not another word was said on the topic for now.

        Once they got back to the control room, Optimum sat down and starts to call the other ship. May as well check up on them now, right? The screen turns on and an older looking mech comes on screen. His greyish blue optics narrow for a moment as he looks at Optimum.

        "Ironpunch, report on how your ship is doing." Optimum says, phrasing it as an order... That's how Ultra Magnus would have done it, right?

        "Everything is going well, sir. None of the prisoners on this ship have attempted escape. However, I have reason to believe that someone is moving around to different ships. Yesterday, ours opened and closed. No one reported leaving or coming in." The older mech replies gruffly. "I'm unsure of if it's a Decepticon or not." He says.

        Optimum frowns. That was... Unusual. He looks at him and says, "I'm going to check on Stinger Prime's Ship now, and I'll ask him if he had any problems like that at all." He says.

        Ironpunch simply nods. "That would be smart. If it is indeed a Decepticon, they may try to break out the others," he says calmly. "Ironpunch, out." The call was ended soon afterwards.

        Optimum sighs softly before looking at Sentinel. "Go to the cells and guard them." He orders.

        "But there are already guards there." He complains, his optics narrowing as he does. A sigh escapes Optimum as he looks at Sentinel.

        "Sentinel Prime, I am serious and I'm not backing down. Go to the cells and guard them. I will explain later, but comm. me right away if something goes wrong." The Magnus orders, his optics narrowing as he does this. His voice had a commanding tone in it that left no room for arguing. Sentinel hesitates this time. Maintenance Magnus would usually back down from an argument for the most part, but he didn't this time, something was wrong, and Sentinel could tell.

        "Yes, sir." He says, saluting the Magnus before rushing off to the cells. He wasn't happy about this at all, but he knew that something was wrong, and if this could soothe his Magnus' worries, he guessed that he wouldn't mind doing this. However, he was sure that this would be absolutely nothing and there would be no problem at all.

        Optimum watches as Sentinel rushes out the door. Omega Supreme shut it behind Sentinel and contacted the  Stinger Prime's ship. "Thank you, Omega Supreme." Optimum says, actually talking to the ship that he was in. Normally, this would be seen as crazy, but when the ship was actually alive, you couldn't say that he was crazy.

        "Your welcome, Optimus Prime." It responded, the voice loud and booming. He smiles ever so slightly when he heard it. Omega Supreme was one of the reasons why they had won the battle back on Earth. Had it not been for Omega Supreme, they wouldn't have been able to take down one of the over-sized Starscream. Of course they all had bombs, but still. The other one was the one that was going to explode, and it did after the shield that Prowl and Jazz created. However, it would not have been possible to create the shield without Prowl's spark.

        He smiles slightly before turning his attention to the screen, which was just answered. The smaller bot grins at Optimum and says, "Hello Big Bot! Something wrong?" He smiles. He knew this mech from the time spent on Earth with him.

        "Greetings, Stinger Prime. I was just-" He was just interrupted.

        "Bumblebee... Stinger is really weird at this point but thanks for using it!" Stinger Prime, or Bumblebee, says with a smile on his face as he does this.

        "Alright, Bumblebee." He says. "Now, I have a question for you," Optimum says, waiting for Bumblebee to respond.

        "Alright! Asks away Boss-bot!" Bumblebee says, looking at Optimum.

        "I just asked Ironpunch for a report, and he let me know that someone has been entering and exiting the ship. Is something similar happening to you?" Optimum asks, a small frown on his face as he does this. He wasn't sure if Bumblebee did, but they still needed to get this sorted out.

        "Now that you mention it, yeah. I just brushed it off, but it did happen. I do believe that someone has been leaving and coming back, but the cameras never catch them." Stinger says with a frown. "We have honestly just been brushing it off..." He admits.

        Optimum frowns before calling both Ironpunch and Jazz. "I want guards to be placed in front of every entrance and every exit as well as near the escape pods." He orders. No questions were asked. They all said 'yes sir' and hung up in order to carry through with Optimum's command. Then, Optimum comms. both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as well as Bluestreak.

        "We didn't do it!" Came the first reply from both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "I have an alibi!" It was as if they were prepared for a comm. call.

        "Is there something you need, sir?" Bluestreak asks after Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's little announcement.

        "Bluestreak, Sideswipe, go to the entrance and guard it. Sunstreaker, go to the escape pods. I want you to comm. me right away if something happens. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, we'll discuss what happened and what you did later." Optimum orders. Two begrudging 'yes sirs' and a more chipper one met his audio receptors before they went off to do as told.

        Optimum then quickly comms. Flowshift, the femme guarding the control panels. "Yes sir? I'm sorry sir I'm a bit busy at the-" A scream was heard through the comm. and it sounded like someone was fighting. He tenses up.

        "I'll be right there!" He says quickly before ending the comm. and running off to the control panels. Something happened. Whoever had been leaving just attacked Flowshift; he was sure of it.

        He took a sharp left turn before swinging a door open. There was two femmes; one of them, Flowshift, was out cold and on the floor. The other was slate and red. She sat on the floor, rubbing her helm. Behind them was the control panels. They were open and wires were torn out. A device was attached to it... And it was counting down. Optimum's optics widen. Two... One... The power was shut off and Omega Supreme said nothing at all... Those wires most likely were what made Omega Supreme aware.

        Optimum pulls out his axe and slips his battle mask over his face. "Who are you?" He asks, optics narrowed as he does this.

        The femme's blue optics widen. "I am so sorry sir! I thought that you didn't have a medic so I thought that maybe I should come with your ship! I snuck on back on Cybertron and got stuck! I just sort of fell from there," she points up to an open area in the ceiling, "and I landed on her. Whatever was attacking her had left and then you came in a little bit later! I promise that I'm not a Decepticon! I'm an Autobot I swear!"

        If anything, Optimum was taken slightly aback, but he quickly regains his composure. "You never answered me. Who are you?"

        She shifts so she wasn't on top of Flowshift. "My name is Gearshift, sir. I'm an Autobot medic in training. I'm so sorry that I snuck on the ship..." Her rambling continues.

        Optimum sighs and was about to respond. Flowshift slowly wakes up and looks around before seeing Optimum. "I'm so sorry sir, I could fight them! They were stronger than I was!" She says, a worried look clearly seen on her face. She seemed worried about something, possibly the fact that she was unable to stop her attacker.

        "It is alright, Flowshift. Now, I want you to go and grab Electrobuzz. He can fix Omega-" yet another interruption, his comm this time.

        "Yes sir." Flowshift says before hurrying off. Gearshift stays behind and looks at the controls and wires. She then starts to work on fixing it.

        "Optimum, we have trouble!" Yelling was heard through the comm. "The Decepticons have escaped! Even Megatron!" Optimum tenses up before running to the cells. He knew that this wouldn't end well. He attempts to comm. some others, although all he heard was static. Did the con scramble their comms.? Most likely. In fact, it was more than likely.

        When he arrived to the scene, he saw that the chaos was, for the most part, over. There were a few Decepticons left behind, but not many. He saw a few of them, including two triple changers that went by the names of Astrotrain and Octane. He's fought them before and was the reason for their capture.

        "Ooh! A puny Autobot!" A loud cackle was heard after that. Optimum turns around. His optics then narrow when he saw the mech behind him. Blitzwing... He knew him like the back of his servo by this point... Three personalities, one cool and collected, one hotheaded and the other was pretty random.

        "You imbecile! That's Optimum Magnus!" The hotheaded personality yells before promptly attacking Optimum. Optimum quickly dodges the attack and pulls out his hammer. Running at Blitzwing, he braces for himself for anything that could possibly happen.

        Blitzwing immediately dodges the attack, causing Optimum to hit a wall. He winces slightly, he would have to have someone fix up Omega Supreme later. The Magnus quickly turns and looks around. Blitzwing had picked up an Autobot weapon while Optimum had been distracted. The triple changer shoots at Optimum.

        Optimum ran at Blitzwing and attempts to hit him again, ignoring the shots in his shoulder. He manages to hit him hard in the side, sending Blitzwing back a little.

        "Jou vill pay for zhat jou Autoscum!" The red face yells before switching. The switch was followed by a loud cackle. "Vill zhat be cash or credit?" He cackles once more before switching to a different face, the cool and collected face and personality. "Zhis is no time for jokes." He says before swiftly attacking Optimum again. This time, the attacks were swift and calculated. They were planned.

        "War... Cr... I... Go... Do..." Optimum heard, although it wasn't clear... Possibly because Omega Supreme wasn't fully online at the moment. 

        Blitzwing attacks again, although he was thrown off balance when the ship jolts to the side then downwards, forcing their helms to hit the roof as they crash.

        All Optimum was thinking about was where they were, what they were close to... Oh wait a second...

        Earth. Well, back to Earth it was then.


	3. Chapter Two- On Earth

        Cara runs away from Shawn, grinning as she does this. "Awe c'mon! You can run faster than that you dumbbell!" She yells, turning and running backwards now. Although it was slower, she could still run backwards.

        "Give it back to me you piece of-" Shawn yells before getting interrupted by none other than Cara.

        "Hush maid! Children are watching." The brown haired girl says with a grin. She only succeeded in angering him even further though.

        "What children?! And I'm not a maid! I'm a lion because of the new dates!" He snaps, clearly angry at the girl he was following.

        "Ryelle and Brandon, and Ophiuchus isn't a constellation!" Cara yells back before putting the hat in her mouth. She then quickly climbs up a tree and looks down, taking the hat from her mouth. "Awe, Shawn can't climb a tree?" She teases, smirking as she does so.

        "Yes I can!" Shawn yells before starting to rant about how he could. Cara lost interest half way through. At this point, she was looking around. Something caught her attention though... Smoke.

        "Huh? Oh yeah, sure, uhuh, okay. Yeah, sure. Idiot, dumbbell, etc, etc. Here's your hat you idiot. Run along to Ryelle and go kiss 'er." Cara says before moves to the tree close to the one she was in right now. She slowly gets to the next and continues moving till she knew she was far enough from Shawn. Then, she climbs down and bolts to the place where the smoke was coming from.

        Cara looks around before sniffing the air. Smoke met her nose and she felt her eyes water. She immediately starts coughing. Of course. Of flipping course... She was an idiot who forgot to consider the smoke. She quickly removes the hoodie she bought on her trip to Detroit with her robotics class. She puts the hood over her mouth now and moves closer to the clearing. She knew that she was an idiot, hence why she was still trying to investigate.

        "Optimum, sir, all of them escaped. I was unable to find anyone." Optimum, what an odd name. Cara comes out into the clearing and stares at them with wide eyes. Giant robots. Giant flipping robots of all things. Oh well. They were actually pretty cool.

        "Oh, what is this thing?" Was all Cara heard before she was lifted up by something. A yelp escapes her as she fell back into the hard, metal surface. Her sweater was dropped to the ground. Her eyes went wide as she stares at the metal robot. It was silver and red with a little blue. A shriek tears through her throat and attention was brought over to her.

        A yellow robot goes over quickly and looks up at the one holding her. "Bluestreak, that's one of the locals. I think it's a 'he.'" Cara was immediately offended as person would be if mistaken for the opposite gender.

        "He?!" She yelps out, huffing as she stands up. "Excuse me I'm a girl! A she! A her!" Cara snaps, glaring at him.

        It looks slightly taken aback. "But... The soft strands on your head are so short, and you don't have anything on your chest."

        "The shirt is baggy and 'shes' can have short hair you-" Cara was honestly gonna continue.

        "Cara!" It was a females voice. "We heard... you..." The girl slowly comes to a stop and looks around with wide eyes. "... scream..." She stops and looks at her, two males standing behind her.

        "Holy potatoes on a scone..." One of the males said, staring at them.

        A red and blue one walks over now, swiftly. "We mean no harm, we've been on Earth before. We just happened to crash land here." He says calmly. "I'm Optimum Magnus. The yellow bot is named Stinger Prime, and the one holing your friend is-"

        "Kill them with fire before they reproduce!" Cara screeches, eyes wide as she does so. She didn't know what the heck these things were, and she obviously wasn't going to wait for an explanation. "They have come to invade Earth! And here I though that I would have to avoid the States so I wouldn't be caught in this!" She gets up and steps to the edge of Bluestreak's hand. "Goodbye cruel world!" She steps off only to be caught by the yellow one.

        The one with pink in her hair facepalms and looks up at the red and blue one. "Please, tell us more and I'll judge if we can trust you. These three children obviously won't take it seriously." She says, gesturing to Cara then the two boys behind her. Well the, remaining one. Optimum looks around with a small frown.

        "Where did the other one go?" He asks, looking at the girl with a serious look.

        "Probably to his car. He most likely thinks he's insane. If that's the case, then he went to his friends garage sale to sell off somethings." She says, watching Optimum for a moment. "I'm Alexandra." She says calmly. "Now, explain this, and you said that you've been to Earth before."

        "We are Cybertronians from Cybertron. We were divided into Autobots and Decepticons. The two sides waged war. At some point, their leader, a few of his men, and my small team ended up on Earth. We were in Detroit. While there, we managed to defeat the Decepticons and arrest them. However, our prison, the stockades, got too big. We built an off world prison when they escaped, and we crashed." Optimum says calmly, looking at Alexandra.

        "... Alright. Cara, they aren't gonna hurt us. Don't bother trying to kill yourself." She says before looking at Optimum. "... No offence, but we don't trust you and I highly doubt that you want us around... So, put my friend down and we'll be going to get a CT scan." Alexandra says calmly, although she was panicking on the inside. "So, uh, put my friend down and we'll be on our way."

        Bluestreak looks surprised before he carefully puts the small human down. "Alright... Sorry..." He mumbles to the human, who just nods and smiles shyly before bolting away, grabbing Brandon's arm as she does this. Alexandra runs the other way. She was insane, she was sure of it! Insane! There was no such thing as huge, talking robots who were at war and were from the planet Cybertron! No such thing! They were all insane! Cara and Brandon being there was just her imagination. If not, Cara was in a tree and was just jumping to a different one.                 Yes, that was it!

        "Should we go after them, Boss bot?" Stinger asks, looking at Optimum.

        "... No. They don't trust us, we are in a different area, they won't know us." Optimum says before going to organize the team that he was keeping here. Optimum would be the leader. Gearshifter, a loud and sociable femme, would be their medic along with ratchet. Jetfire, Jetstorm, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Ironpunch and Flowshift would be soldiers, essentially. He had tried to get Bulkhead to stay, but he was too busy with a project to do so. Once the other Autobots left, he starts his speech, "the Decepticons have escaped. Our current mission is to bring them to justice. We have a ship and Omega Supreme to contain them in. Now, we also have stasis cuffs.

        In the mean time, before we start our mission, we need to find somewhere to hide Omega Supreme and the flag ship. We also must find a base of operations, preferably somewhere hidden and in plain sight, somewhere that no one would bother looking at," he turns and looks at Gearshifter, "Gearshifter, you will come with me to find a base." He then looks at the others. "Stay here in case a Decepticon comes back to attack." He orders, getting a series of 'yes sir.'

        Optimum transformes, Gearshifter doing the same. Oh... That was a problem as well... Alternative forms. "Actually, Stinger Prime, take some of them to find vehicular forms. We need to blend in. Then, when the group comes back, take the others. Flowshift, you will be here the whole time." Flowshift nods.

        Gearshifter was getting impatient, Optimum could tell. He starts to drive off, quiet as he does this. He didn't even really need to talk, Gearshifter was doing all of it for the both of them. "... I mean I can't believe it. Sure it's terrible that they escaped but it's fantastic that I get to work with Optimum Magnus! The one that brought Megatron and the Decepticons to justice! You also went around space looking for other cons! Ooh! You should tell us a story from one of those times at some point! And..." 

        Optimum honestly kind of wants to shoot her. Was it a smart idea to bring her? Not really. He actually wished that he didn't now. It would all be worth it when they found a... Base! There! He drives towards it now, stopping and transforming. Gearshifter swiftly transforms, and Optimum looks over. He hasn't had a chance to get a good look at her yet. Her helmet was pretty plain. It was mostly slate. He looks at her quietly. If anything, she looks a little like Prowl before he scanned an Earth-vehicle. Her face was a light grey and she has bright blue optics. They were full of life. Then, running across her face was a scar. He didn't know what it was from, but there it as. He had to ask later.

        The two of them walk into the building, Gearhifter actually shutting up as if she was listening for something. She frowns softly and pokes Optimum's shoulder before pointing to a shadow. Two humans, they were doing something, and it got loud at some point.

        Gearshifter slowly goes over and turns the corner. Cara shrieks and attacks her pede with a hammer, denting it a little. Gearshifter yelps and holds her pede. It was like like stubbing your toe, in human terms. Opitmum quickly goes over to see what happened. Hey, he recognized these two...

        "We still mean no harm. We were just looking for a place to stay." Optimum says quickly. The humans watch him.

        "Prove to me that I'm not just seeing things and that I'm not insane!" The girl yells, glaring up at him with her friend standing behind her. He nods quickly.

        Optimum honestly wasn't sure how he was going to prove it to her. He looks down at her before seeing her hoodie. "I'm an Autobot. We were in Detroit and stayed there for a while." He says, watching her.

        Cara seemed confused as to how that was supposed to be proof before she looks at her hoodie and grins. It was slate and had the Autobot insignia on it. The text said, 'Detroit, home of the Autobots.' She smiles brightly. "Oh! So you are the Autobots. Never got to see you, but cool! So... I'm not insane at all?" The male mutters something and Cara huffs. "Oh hush." She then shyly looks up at Gearshifter. "Sorry for attacking your foot..."

        "... Foot?" Gearshifter mutters in confusion before laughing. "Silly organic! It's called a pede."

        "Here on Earth, it's a foot." Optimum says before looking at the two humans. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. We'll take our things and leave."

        "... Well, I'm not insane. You need a place to stay, and we're almost done fixing this place up. We just need to do the outside and there are things that we can't reach... Maybe you can stay?" Cara offers, and Brandon smiles slightly and nods.

        "... Are you sure?" Optimum asks now. Cara grins widely.

        "Of course! This place is huge and abandoned. Also, you guys fit, so why not?" Cara asks. Brandon nods.

        "Thank you," was all Optimum could say before he turns to Gearshifter. "Stay here while I go and grab the others." He orders.

        "Yes sir!" Gearshifter chirps happily before immediately engaging in a conversation with the two humans.

        Optimum leaves before transforming and driving off. He heads back to the clearing, hoping that nothing happened while he was gone Many things could happen in the span of ten or twenty Earth minutes. When he arrived, he found his team to be fine. Everyone was back, and they all changed. He guessed that they found their vehicle forms. He transforms once more.

        "We've found-" Optimum heard cackling.

        "Oh look! Some Autobots to pick off!" Was heard... It was familiar. Blitzwing most likely. Another laugh was heard as three Decepticons stepped into the clearing. All three were triple changers. This laugh was smoother, and the owner had a crazy grin and watched them with wide optics. He looks like he was going to kill them.

        "Can we tear them limb from limb and watch them scream in pain, begging us to stop?" He asks with a longing look.

        It was Blitzwing, Octane and Astrotrain, the tree triple changers that they had on the ship...


	4. Chapter Three- The Fight

        "What's tall, as red as an organic's blood and as blue as the sky?" One of Astrotrain's personalities asks. This one was known for confusing others and giving odd riddles to those who stop to listen to him, or in this case whenever he liked.

        Blitzwing's random persona cackles once more. "Ooh! I don't know! Vhat is?" He asks with his usual grin on his face as he does this.

        "Is it something that we can kill? Something that will struggle and beg for mercy to be brought upon them?" Octane asks. This personality was known for being sadistic, killing it's enemies in the worst ways possible. He wanted to hear them begging for mercy, begging to be left alone. If not that, they would beg for death, and he would gladly comply.

        "Oh yes we could kill him~ It's Optimum Magnus!" The Decepticon exclaims, a smirk on his face. Optimum's optics narrow and he quickly takes the Magnus hammer. He's used it before against Megatron. Surely this wouldn't be much different.

        Ironpunch growls and starts yelling insults, some of which even Ratchet's never heard. He then pulls out his blaster and aims, taking the first shot. The fight began soon after the first shot had been made.

        Octane quickly attacks Optimum, who attempts to fight him on his own. Although he's fought this Decepticon before, it didn't mean he wasn't having troubles now. After all, every time he's fought Octane before, he had his team with him and they did it together. Optimum quickly fights him, swiftly hitting him. Octane reacts quickly and grabs onto Optimum's arm before tossing him.

        Optimum drops his hammer and quickly shifts so that he lands on his pedes. He then ran towards his hammer, only for Octane to throw it away. Two silver and blue shurikens were tossed at Octane. Both of them missed. Octane turns and laughs.

        "Puny Autobot, did you think that would work?" He asks before launching himself at the smaller Autobot. Flowshift quickly attacks, throwing her own shuriken at Octane. It hit him in the back. Octane snarls and takes out his blaster before shooting at Flowshift.

        Flowshift does her best to dodge him, although her best wasn't working out to well. Three shots hit her. She winces in pain and continues, throwing her other shuriken at Octane. Bluestreak attempts to attack with his own shurikens, although he missed almost every time. Panic was clearly shown on Flowshift's face. "Bluestreak! Your sniper rifle! Use it!" She cries out.

        Bluestreak hesitates but he does nod and pull it off his back. He backs up, aiming for Octane, only to trip over Sideswipe, who got distracted by the life on Earth. He yelps and accidentally fires, falling onto the red mech. "Hey! Watch it!" Sideswipe cries out, now underneath of Bluestreak.

        "S-sorry!" The small mech exclaims, quickly getting off of Sideswipe. The shot that Bluestreak had fired hit Ironpunch, who snarls slightly and continues to fight.

        "Watch it!" He snaps, quickly punching Astrotrain hard in the face. Hard enough to spin his face a bit.

        "Pesky Autobot!" The personality it landed on yells. This personality was one that wanted to fight, that wanted to be in the battle field. He quickly kicks Ironpunch hard, hard enough to send him tumbling back slightly.

        Ironpunch quickly runs at Astrotrain, hitting him once more. This time, hard enough to dent his chest. The Decepticon snarls and holds his chest before he runs at Ironpunch again, only to be shot in the center of his back by Stinger Prime. He was thrown forward from the power of the shot and fell on the ground.

        "Good job, kid!" Ironpunch yells before taking a pair of stasis cuffs out from subspace. He runs over to Astrotrain. Flowshift yelps when Octane flung her into Ironpunch, and they both fell to the ground. Ironpunch quickly pushes her off and runs over to Astrotrain. He was already up and attacking the Jet twins, who were only slightly disorganized if anything.

        Blitzwing was fighting against Ratchet and Bumblebee, who were attempting to take him down. At the moment, it was harder then it looked. Optimum runs over and hits him hard in the back, causing him to fall forwards.

        "What should we do that involves running or flying away quickly without them?" Astrotrain yells from where he was being taken down by the now organized jet twins and lambo twins, both of which had combined in order to fight him off.

        "Vhat?" Came the loud question from Blitzwing. They were having a conversation across the battle field at the moment.

        Astrotrain grunts at a hard punch to his side and he transforms to his jet like form. "Retreat!" He yells before flying away. Blitzwing quickly transforms as well and follows. Octane snarls and transforms as well.

        "Cowards!" He yells, chasing after them in an attempt to get them back over to fight. Optimum turns to his team.

        They looked pretty defeated... Even the most experienced of the group seemed defeated. The less experienced members had volunteered to do this, so he guessed he couldn't complain. Not many of the volunteers seemed like they were able to transform. He had a lot of work to do if they were going to fight the Decepticons often.

        Ratchet limps over to Omega, heading to the medbay. He pulls out a few kits and subspaces them before limping out of the ship and going to Optimum. "We need to get somewhere where we won't be out in the open like this." He says gruffly, looking at Optimum. Optimum nods slightly.

        "Autobots! Myself and Gearshifter have found a base. Do not transform, not many of you look like you can do so without causing yourselves pain. We'll walk, now follow me." Optimum orders with a worried look. He was worried for his Autobots, and he was sure that this was clear.

        The group starts to walk to the new base, collectively deciding that they would find a place for Omega Supreme and the ship later on, not yet... Not many would be well enough to find a spot to hide them. Possibly Ironpunch and himself, two of the more resilient Cybertronians there.

        At some point, they got there. The small group came in, and Gearshifter was immediately on them. "What happened? Were you attacked? I have some supplies in subspace just let me pull them out." She says, doing so. She then walks over to Ratchet and swiftly starts to repair him, doing so quickly yet carefully. Start with the medic so they were both fit to repair others, then continue on from there. That was her plan.

        "Thanks kid... You look like you changed." Ratchet comments as he pulls out his own few kits from subspace before quickly working on the bots with worse wounds.

        Gearshifter beams and works on the Optimum, who had some pretty bad wounds himself. "Well, yeah- hold still- I went out and scanned an Earth vehicle." She says, continuing to repair Optimum.

        "What did you scan?" Stinger asks from where he was being repaired by Ratchet.

        Gearshifter smiles brightly now. "Rescue motorcycle, according to those two," she says, pointing to Cara and Brandon before going back to repairing Optimum. Once again, Brandon was hiding behind Cara, who held her hammer. Most likely as defence in case someone went to attack her.

        "You know that we won't hurt you, right?" Sideswipe pipes up with a grin on his face as he does this. Ratchet hits the back of his helm for trying to get up before repairing him again.

        Cara hisses slightly. "Although Detroit trusts you, I'm not as trustin- ooh, cookie!" She says before taking the cookie that Brandon offered her. She starts to nibble it with a smile.

        Brandon gave them all an apologetic look, most likely for Cara's distrust. He then drags her off to fix the building, silent as he does this. Cara happily follows him, grinning as she does this.

        Soon enough, all the Autobots were repaired. Their self repair systems would take care of the rest soon enough. Optimum looks at them... He may as well tell them how bad they had fought now, right....? "Autobots, come here." It was an order. They all went over, glancing at each other. "The battle, although it was your first battle for some of you, was... Not the best fought battle," Optimum says honestly, "we were disorganized and some of you weren't even hitting your targets. Some of you were distracted." He looks at Ironpunch. "Ironpunch, you were the mech that taught me certain things back in cadets... Maybe, you would teach them how to fight, how to use their abilities to their advantage?" He asks.

        Ironpunch smirks softly now and nods. "It would be my pleasure to do so." He says calmly. "Although some of the skills they will acquire through out this will not require my help. They will have to learn their own weaknesses through fighting and then find ways to attempt to overcome them." He says, and Optimum only nods slightly.

        "For now, rest. Ironpunch, would you come with me?" Optimum asks him, and Ironpunch just nods as the two of them walk towards the entrance. "We need to hide the Omega Supreme and the other ship. We could just bring them here near the buildings and use a hologram on them." He suggests. "We could also let the others know where it is so they don't run into it."

        Ironpunch nods slightly. "That's the best idea." He says before walking with Optimum to the clearing. Optimum looks at Ironpunch, about to speak. "You fly Omega there, I'll fly the prison ship." He says before going over to the prison ship. Once in, he shut it and took off to the clearing.

        Optimum smiles slightly before he goes over to Omega. He would have to manually fly him, but that was alright. He goes in and quietly shuts it. After that, he goes to the control room, taking his seat. He then flies it towards the new base... There was enough room to put both the ships there, was sure.

        Soon enough, they were there. They slowly land the ships, making sure not to accidentally crash them into each other. Once landed, they quickly put the holograms up and exited the ship, going into the building now.

        Little did the group know that they were going to have to do more than just recapture the Decepticons.


	5. Chapter Four- New

        Shawn honestly wasn't sure what to think as he drives to his friends house. He didn't know at all. For now, he could just sell off somethings and then go and find the other three, see if they saw what he saw. Either way, they were all insane if they all saw the same thing.

        Once he arrives at his house, he gets out and goes to the trunk of his car. He opens it and yelps when he nearly hit himself in the face. Although it wasn't too hard, it made him recoil and he found himself tripping. After that, he found himself on the ground. He groans slightly and forces himself to sit up. He rubs his head.

        That's when he spots it. It was odd, a shard or something. It was blue, a wonderful bright blue. He palms it, then picks it up and places it in his pocket. He could have his parents sell it off later. He then gets up and unloads some of the worthless crud that he had in the back of his car. That included a helmet, an old bicycle that they still had around, an old coat, an Easy Bake, and a pool for kids. That could sell for some money, right?

        Shawn unloads his stuff and brings them over to his friend, who grins. "Took me up on my offer, Shawn?" He asks him, pulling out some change and handing it to a lady with a smile. He often did garage sales, and he lived in a busy part of town, so this really helps Shawn when he needed cash.

        "Yes I did Adam. I got a few things here, could sell for quite a bit." He says, placing the items down and grabbing a label. He then puts it on the items before he writes a price on the items. He was sure that he could sell them easily, or Adam could. Adam was a salesman, or at least tries to be. You kind of have to know how to sell things easily if you constantly have garage sales and sell ten dollar bags of popcorn, which the buyer has to pick up from a completely different building on a different date.

        Adam grins and looks at what he had. "Raise the price on the Easy Bake and you should probably wipe the bike down a bit. Give me a second." Adam says before running off, coming back with a damp cloth a second later. He tosses it to Shawn. The other boy catches sit and looks at the bike before starting to wipe it down.

        "So, am I sticking around for this whole thing or what?" Shawn asks out of curiosity.

        Adam snickers. "Heck no. You'll be leaving and I'll sell everything. Considering everything sells, I'll give you all the cash from it. Now, get your car out of my drive way, more people are coming." He says before shooing a surprised Shawn away.

        Shawn goes over to his Toyota Tacoma and gets in. It was one of the more common vehicles in Alberta. He gets in and drives back to where Brandon lived, or at least where the land his father owned was. His father had quite a lot of land with a lot of trees. He had three horses, two dogs, some sheep and some cows. However, Brandon didn't really need to help with farm work. He found it odd, but it made sense with Brandon's family, he guessed.

        The blonde haired male screeches to a stop when he sees a car... Driving towards him... Oh no. He quickly turns away from it. The vehicle comes screeching to a stop, and Shawn steps out before looking at the vehicle. "You almost hit me!" He snaps, eyes narrowed as he does this. The driver didn't respond for a moment before shifting to a red robot.

        "And what, may I ask, are you going to do about it?" He asks, eyes narrowed as he does this. He was mostly red with some grey. Shawn's eyes widen and he backs away from him. He smirks and pulls out a saw. Shawn turns and runs away the robot, who chases him. As he ran towards him, his foot got crushed the car. "That better not have scratched my paint!" He snaps.

        Shawn yelps as he trips on nothing. He groans softly but forces himself up before seeing the shard. It fell out of his pocket, and it didn't go unnoticed by the robot. His eyes widen before they narrow again. "Give that to me." It orders.

        Shawn's eyes follow his gaze before he grabs it again. If this robot was trying to kill him, he would not give him what he wanted. He quickly gets up and runs off, clutching it tightly in his left hand. He would refuse to allow him to have this thing.

        The robot chases after him. "Give me the allspark shard!" He yells. It was an order, one that Shawn was not going to listen to. He had no idea what that robot had planned, and he didn't trust him... He wouldn't even trust him if he was just his imagination. Shawn didn't actually believe that this robot was in his imagination, to be completely honest. He just witnessed that thing crush his car, and he was sure that there was still skid-marks on the road.

        A large metal hand scoops him from the ground, and Shawn shrieks. "Shut up, human! hand over the shard and nothing will happen." He says smoothly, looking down at him. No response. The robot sighs. "Such a shame." He said, shaking his head. His right hand pulls out a saw and he starts it. It was slowly brought closer to Shawn. Shawn moves away, although he only reaches the edge of his hand. He looks down... Two ways to die, and both were unpleasant and the robot would still get what he wanted...

        A shot was fired at the robot holding him, hitting his saw. The robot quickly turns and his eyes narrow. He spoke smoothly, "Hello, Autobot. I know what you are going to say, 'put the human down or else you'll attack,' and I'm going to say, 'take a step forward and I kill him.' Then you'll have another Autobot attack me from behind." His eyes narrow.

        "Actually, I was going to say, 'surrender yourself or else I attack.' The rest is correct." The older looking robot spoke, his voice rough. He had some rust on him and was mostly green. He glances behind him... Another robot. Shawn quickly stands up and jumps, pretty sure the robot would catch him.

        Her eyes widen and she quickly dives, catching him... She had nearly dropped him after. "Oh my Primus, are you alright? I didn't that you would jump!" She exclaims, and the red one's attention was immediately on them.

        "Oh look what we have here... A Cyberninja, hmm? Well, it was nice to see you." He says with a smirk, activating the damaged saw. He went to attack her. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly rolls away from him. His saw hit the ground where she had been.

        The other, older looking one swiftly starts shooting at him. The red one's eyes narrow again and he runs at him. The Cyberninja, as Shawn remembers the evil one saying, follows and swiftly hands Shawn to the older one. "Take him to base, you have an alt. form, I don't!" She snaps, quickly pulling out a nice looking set of nunchucks.

        The older one nods and transforms with Shawn ending up inside of him. He then swiftly drives away towards base, leaving the other one behind. "Are you alright kid?" He asks as he drives. Shawn was shocked. Robots who transform into cars... What?

        "I don't know." Shawn mutters, his eyes wide.

        "What do you mean you don't know? You should know how ya feel." He says before sighing ever so slightly. "Are you hurt?"

        "No... Well, aside from a few bruises and scraps, I'm fine." Shawn mutters, still shocked about what was going on. "... I'm Shawn." He says.

        "Ironpunch... And that's an odd name. How in Primus' name did you get it?" Ironpunch asks, actually sounding confused.

        "Whaddya mean how'd I get it? I was named Shawn when I was born." Shawn answers, looking out the window as he does this.

        Ironpunch sighs. "I mean, how did you get it? I'm Ironpunch because I have a hard punch, one that could do quite a bit of damage." He says, not know a lot about Earth at all.

        Shawn groans, ever so slightly annoyed. "When I was born, I got the name Shawn. I didn't choose it, my parents gave it to me." He says, annoyed.

        "... Parents?" Ironpunch asks.

        "Ya know what? Never mind. Don't wanna explain." He says, looking out the window. No more questions came.

        Soon enough, they were at the new base, or a building that Shawn recognized. Shawn stares before asking, "why the heck is this your base?" He asks, confused.

        "The two humans working on repairing it allowed us to us it." Ironpunch responds before transforming, Shawn in his hand and holding his head. He had a headache now, and he absolutely hated it. He was also dizzy...

        Ironpunch walks to the building before going in. He lowers his hand to the ground, and Shawn gets off of his hand. Cara was heard groaning. "Oh c'mon! Why that dumbbell?! Can't we just keep him out of here?" She exclaims, huffing as she does this.

        "Our enemy was going to kill him." Ironpunch says, looking at Cara.

        "But he's an idiot!" Cara complains.

        Optimum sighs softly before he goes over to Shawn. He gently picks him up. Shawn nearly fell over. "Do you know why the attacked you?" He asks calmly. They had to know why so they could help out.

        "They don't attack for no reason!" Stinger exclaims. "Except for when it comes to us." He says.

        Shawn tries to pull something out of his pocket, struggling for a moment. He didn't want to take his loose change out too. He holds it out. "I don't know what the heck it is, but the red one kept demanding I hand it over."

        Optimum's optics widen and he stares at it. He recognized it... It was something he knew. An allspark shard. But why were they here? There was no way... They had been used to shield Detroit from the exploding Starscream Supremes. They had been used up... They couldn't be there... Could they?

        "What is it?" Stinger asks, unable to see it. Optimum looks at him.

        "It's an Allspark fragment..." Optimum mutters, staring at it.

        "What is an Allspark fragment?" Cara asks curiously.

        "An Allspark fragment was part of something called the Allspark. I had destroyed it in order to keep it from Megatron... They were scattered. We managed to find quite a few while others had brought certain items to life... Our final battle called for us to use them. Two Cyberninjas by the names of Jazz and Prowl managed to use all of them to shield the city, however their had not been enough. Prowl had to give his life in order to save Detroit. I don't know how they were scattered." Optimum says honestly, and Cars grins. 

        "If it's big, it's online." Cara says, blushing in embarrassment at something that Brandon mutters to her. "S-shut up!" She exclaims, running off. Optimum looks at Bumblebee.

        "The Decepticons already had a head start... The Starscream clones may already be looking for them, and they could possibly have a few already. After all, they've been here for a while... And I must admit that they are slippery. They know how to get away from us without having much of an issue at all..." Stinger says, a frown on his face.

        "They may not know," Optimum counters quickly in an attempt to stay optimistic.

        Stinger made no comment.

        Cara came back with a laptop and thinks for a moment before typing things up and going to videos. Afterwards, she turned the volume all the way up and watched it... "Wow you guys are freaking awesome." She says as she watches the video. Towards the end, it shows Optimum and Megatron fighting. Something pulled Optimus out, and then it exploded. The shield... It almost seemed like it had broken into fragments again and rescattered...

        Rescattered... The shards had been rescattered. Now, they had a new mission aside from capturing the Decepticons once more. He looks up and gathers the Autobots again.

        "Autobots, it has come to my attention that the shards have been rescattered. The Decepticons no doubt know this, and they most likely have already started their hunt," his attention was on Flowshift for a moment. For a femme that went up against a Decepticon on her own, she didn't have many injuries. He shakes it off and continues, "and we must start ours. If anything, the shards may have brought a few things to life. Do not be surprised if that is the case." He says, and his team nods. They would all work hard.

        Optimum didn't know what was going to happen. Were they going to succeed in their missions, or fail horribly? There was no way of knowing... However, he did know this: he had a new team, a new mission, new human companions, a new base, and a new place to explore... Many things could go wrong, but he attempts to stay optimistic... Key word was 'attempts.'


	6. Chapter Five- A Surprise Guest

     Bluestreak sighs softly as he drives around before comming. Optimum. "Sorry Magnus, nothing here... I can't find any of the shards." He says, a frown on his face. He was unable to find anything, and it was annoying. They had been looking for three weeks so far, and nothing was turning up. Bluestreak wasn't sure what to do, and he knew how obvious it was. "I've looked everywhere in this area! Yes, I've checked areas that people wouldn't usually check. I've looked everywhere and there's absolutely nothing, nothing I tell you! We need to use something to track the energy and what not. Ratchet and I could build one..." Optimum had yet to get a response in.

        "Bluestreak, if you can't find anything then come back. You can help put the base together." Optimum orders.

        Bluestreak sighs. "Yes sir. Or maybe I could train with Ironpunch!" He exclaims, going on until the comm. ended. He did notice it shut off. A sigh escapes him... This was one hundred percent boring. There was nothing here! Just him, bugs, and the jet following her in the sky...

        Wait what? Bluestreak stops and transforms, looking up... Yeah. That was a jet. His optics narrow... Why in Primus' name did it start to hover? And now it was landing... It transforms and lands. The femme was baby blue and lavender. Her optics were red, and she had the Decepticon insignia on her wings. Bluestreak's optics widen as he pulls out his shurikens out.

        "What? You would harm a defenceless femme who doesn't have a weapon on her?" She asks with a smirk on her face as she does this. Bluestreak hesitates and lowers his weapon. The femme smirks, and something shot him in the back. A yelp escapes him as he fell over... Damn it! He knew what weapon that was.

        A null ray... A good weapon it was. A null ray could knock you out if put on a lower setting, the lowest one would only numb you... He slowly blacks out.

        Later, Bluestreak onlines. Where was he? He looks around, or at least attempts to... He couldn't move his helm. "I'm sure that you are familiar with those. Stasis cuffs. You were carrying the pair around." The femme comes out and smirks, looking at here. "Lord Megatron will be pleased to see that we already have leverage."

        Bluestreak huffs. "The Autobots will find you and I'll get away! I don't care what I have to do but I will get away and you will fail at whatever you are trying to d-" A clamp was placed over his mouth and he glares at the femme.

        "Just shut up. We've taken your weapons, you're defenceless. Now, be a good little Autobot and don't try anything... It's not like you'll find a way to get out anyways." She walks away, leaving the Autobot to his own devices...

        "How does it end?" Shawn ask curiously. They were all spending the night at the new base to help repair it, and they decided to tell each other horror stories. Bluestreak smiles brightly.

        "Well..." He continues on with his story as he helps Cara paint the base. They were having quite a bit of fun doing this, she wouldn't lie. Telling spoopy stories and just doing the base... It was fun.

        When he finishes, she grins. "Cara has one!" She calls in first person, a grin on her face as she does this. "Okay! So! It is based on something that happened while we were fixing up this here building!" She exclaims. "Well, we were on our second year of fixing this thing up...

        Brandon sighed softly as he looked around the building. "C-cara, something is off..." He mutters, though it was just loud enough for her to hear.

        "Come on Brandon! We've been working on this for two years. We had two years worth of trial and error, and we've probably just done something that we've probably messed up on. Honestly? I just think that we did something and that's why you feel off. Just probs messed up when hammering something or something." Cara said as she walked to the one room that they had actually finished. They planned on painting it red or perhaps white... Or maybe do something completely different. They weren't completely sure at the moment.

        Brandon walked over and looked around now, though something caught his eye... Clawmarks. "C-cara... Over here..." He muttered, staring at the claw marks.

        Cara bounced over and looked at them, staring blankly. "Huh, so the ghosts that died in this building are real." She said calmly. Brandon's eyes widen and he shook a bit.

        "What...?" He asked worriedly now. "W-we should get out of here." Cara laughed and grinned at him.

        "Dude! You are so gulli-" A loud noise was heard and Cara ran to the paint cans... Tipped over. Luckily, they had been shut. "... Hey Brandon? Where's my wrench...?" Brandon went over and handed her the wrench. Cara took it and walked around with a frown...

        ... And we never found what tipped over the paint cans!" Cara exclaims as she finishes painting the wall that she had been working on.

        Bluestreak nearly drops Cara. "Something scratched the wall a-and tipped over a paint can... B-but you never found it?" He asks worriedly, looking at Cara.

        "Yup! Once I left my food out and it was gone! I think one of them died hungry." Cara says, quickly balancing herself. She smiles and pats his servo. "You can put me down Blue... I still have to find a nickname for you." Cara mutters.

        Bluestreak carefully sets her down. "B-but what if it's come to hurt us!" He exclaims before pausing. "... W-wait, what's a ghost?"

        "A ghost is a person who's died and, like, wants to hurt people!" Shawn explains.

        "No you dumbbell! Ghosts don't always wanna hurt people! Take me for example!" Cara exclaims.

        "... What?" Shawn gave Cara an odd look.

        "What?" Cara asks, looking at Shawn. She then looks at Bluestreak with a grin on her face. "A ghost is someone that dies and comes back at as a spirit! Some just watch over people and never hurt them, like a Guardian Angel, or perhaps a Guardian Ghost! Some are poltergeist, those who move and throw items around. There's a bunch!"

        "Do you study them...?" Bluestreak asks curiously.

        "Nope! I just came across it online while looking for the top ten haunted houses." Cara says with a smile. "Yeah, I do my research unlike that donkey." She says.

        "I'm not a donkey! Brandon back me up!" Shawn exclaims, and Brandon just mutters something. "Whaddya mean she's right? Dude! You're supposed to back me up!" Shawn snaps. Brandon simply shrugs.

        Cara snickers. "Won't happen when you make fun of him while you are playing video games!" She exclaims before going to find the sushi that she had been eating.

        Bluestreak stays where he was, carefully working on putting some more of the, uhm... Insulin, he think it was called, into the wall. Cara soon comes back, holding onto her hockey stick.

        "Who the heck ate my sushi?" She hisses out, obviously upset. She was glaring darkly as she does this. Shawn stares.

        "it wasn't me!" He exclaims quickly, too quickly for Cara's liking. She ran at him and quickly tries to hit him with the hockey stick. Shawn barely dodges. "I have an alibi for it!"

        "Really? Because the court does not care and wishes for you to shut your mouth while I punish you with the death sentence!" She yells, hitting him in the back of the leg. Brandon walks over to Cara and mutters something to her. "Oh. You do have an alibi... So who ate my sushi?"

        "No apology?" Shawn asks with a glare.

        "I have nothing to apologize for." She says, looking at Shawn. Brandon was about to speak, he was sure that he had an explanation... "Ooh! Ooh! What if the ghost is back and we've just noticed things?" Cara asks swiftly, a grin on her face as she does this.

        Shawn tenses up now. "What?"

        A cheek grin appears on Cara's face as she looks at him, mischief in her eyes. "Is wittle Shawny-wany scwade of a wittle hawmless ghost?" She asks with a small smirk on her face.

        "No! I'm just... I'm worried about how you are." He says quickly, and Cara rolls her eyes before grinning.

        "Bleu, stay here! Imma go hunt it down!" She exclaims, looking around before grabbing Shawn's baseball bat. She seemed surprised by the weight. She happily looks at Shawn. "You have two at home, right? I'm stealing this one from you." She says with a smirk on her face. She then grabs a hammer and a ratchet. After, she ran off with Shawn chasing after her.

        "Give that back!" Shawn yells, but Cara didn't listen.

        "Oh ghosty~ Cara just wants to see why you are scared of us!" She yells, in a more secluded part of the half finished base. She looks around, eyes narrowing. Shawn hesitates but sighs and follows her. He looks at her.

        "We should go find an Autobot..." Shawn mutters, looking around worriedly. Cara looks at him.

        "An Autobot who has no idea what a ghost is? No way." She says, looking around. A plank of wood was knocked over, and it wasn't by either one of them. Cara tenses up and looks around slightly frantically. "W-what was that?" She asks worriedly.

        "Ha! Look who's scared nOW! What was that?!" He yelps, eyes wide as he does this.

        "What was what?" Cara asks, not sounding like she gave a rats butt.

        Shawn gave her a scared look. "Something brushed against my leg." He yelps, looking at the brown haired girl. She rolls her eyes and sets the bat down. Then, she carefully tightens the pony tail.

        "Shawn, I don't mean to make fun of you, and I'm sorry if I offend you, but I don't care at all, you're an idiot and a scaredy cat." She goes to grab the stolen bat, although she only swats at thin air. "Dumbbell, where did you put it? Are you trying to mess with me?" She asks, eyes narrowing as she does this.

        "Huh?" He asks, obviously surprised. Cara grabs his shirt and brings him down to her height.

        "You know what I'm talking about! Where's the baseball bat? Or are you so much of an idiot did you not notice where the heck it went?" Cara snaps, panic clear in her eyes. That was her first weapon, the one she preferred to use. Shawn swiftly pushes her away from him.

        "Actually, jerk, I didn't touch it." Shawn snaps. Cara growls before walking away. That bat couldn't have just disappeared- a yelp escapes her as she trips over something. She swiftly shot her hands out and lands, hard. She winces softly and forces herself to roll over. She then uses a sit up to get up. "Shawn. We don't have lighting here. Phone light." Shawn was surprised but turns on his phone and turns the flashlight option on.

        Cara looks for what tripped her, and she found herself staring... The bat? But... She swiftly looks at Shawn, then the bat. Shawn was about five feet away from it... There was no way. "... Keep it on."

        Shawn nods and walks with Cara, after she picks up the baseball bat. They walk together, pretty much shoulder to shoulder. Both were scared, although they refused to admit it. Perhaps if it was someone else, they wouldn't mind admitting it. However, they hated each other. That was enough to keep how they felt from the other.

        They reached another longer hallway, and Shawn's phone decides to die. Shawn tenses up and moves closer to Cara. Cara didn't react much better. She grabs onto his hand and walks... This time, they didn't say anything. They didn't tease each other. They didn't push the other away. They just walk together, close and holding each other's hands. They wouldn't ever speak of it to, it was an unspoken promise.

        Cara's foot brushes against against something. She swiftly goes to grab it... But it was gone. For a moment. Then, it was between her left leg and Shawn's right leg. It was rubbing against Cara's leg... Cara shrieks and hugs Shawn tightly, shaking. Shawn immediately hugs back and holds onto her.

        "I'm so sorry Shawn! I didn't mean to be such a jerk! I'm just scared and I'm insecure! I'm dumb but you're still dumber than me! I'm so, so, sorry!" Cara was panicking.

        "And I'm sorry that I called you are a jerk! I'm understand why you did it! I know why and I'm so sorry that I pushed you into that mud puddle!" Shawn says quickly.

        "That was you?!" Cara snaps, glaring at Shawn.

        A light came on, and flashes in Cara's and Shawn's eyes. Cara, forgetting about her arms, buries her face in Shawn's shoulder to hide her face. Shawn uses his arm to block out the light. "Are you tw- awe! It's adorable! What is it?" Gearshifter asks.

        Cara slowly pulls her face away from Shawn's shirt before looking at the thing rubbing against her leg... A cat? Shawn stares at it. "Seriously?" He snaps, his eyes narrowing as he does this. Cara squeals softly.

        "Awe! It's a little kitty! And it likes me!" Cara says, carefully picking it up. "This is probably why we didn't see any mice." She grins. "Imma name you Autokitty!" She says.

        Gearshifter goes over. "Autokitty...?" She asks, not understanding why.

        "Yeah! Autokitty has lived here longer than us, and this is the new Autobot base, so why not?" Cara asks happily.

        Shawn stares for a moment before groaning. "I'm done! We wasted all that time looking for a cat! A cat!" He exclaims, walking away while Cara and Gearshifter sat their, happily looking at the little, adorable kitty.


	7. Chapter Six- Something Turns Up

        Cara stares blankly at the TV that they had brought in. It had been about a month and a bit since the Autobots arrived, and honestly? Their hunting had wielded no results. They, with the help of Brandon's father, had finished the building. Heck, they had even gotten a TV, a Wii console, and a Kodi box. The rest was Cybertronian technology.

        At the moment, Cara was playing Mario Kart with Brandon, Shawn and Stinger. She was actually amused. The actual car in the group couldn't actually beat the three humans. One of which couldn't even drive. Cara, at the moment was in first place. She tenses up at one thing though... A blue shell. It was warning her... How... A mushroom. She quickly looks ahead before using it, just as the shell was about to dive down on her.... Boom! Best thing ever.

        "How the flying pig!?" Shawn yells. "You cheated!"

        "Did not, I just got skills." Cara says happily, crossing the finish line and placing the Wii remote down. Flowshift comes in and grabs Stinger by the arm.

        "We need this." Flowshift says happily. Stinger yelps and continues to try and play as she drags him off. He forces himself to look through the door and continue playing.

        "No! Let me play!" He yells, managing to knock Shawn off of the course then crossing the finish line. "Yes!" He exclaims, putting the remote down before allowing himself to be dragged off. They arrived to the main part of the base. It was a lot like the one in Detroit, but it had the Autobot insignia painted pretty badly on the floor. Brandon did try, and he could see how they may have been able to mess this up. He was trying to make it huge, however that had made it hard.

        "Stinger," Optimum starts, and Stinger looks up at him now, "Gearshifter saw a Decepticon close to where the majority of the population is. Until we have a hologram for her so she can hide from the Decepticons, we need you to go. Everyone else is patrolling..."

        "Got it Boss Bot! Maybe I could bring one of the humans?" He still didn't really know his way around yet, and the humans sure did. Optimum considers it for a moment before nodding.

        "You may." He says, giving him permission to do so. Stinger grins and nods before heading to where the three humans were.

        "So who wants to come with me on a mission?" Stinger asks happily, expecting them to get up and fight over who goes.

        "Go to the underworld dumbbell! That was cheating!"

        "If dodging a blue shell isn't cheating, then that wasn't, jerk!"

        Brandon looks up before crossing the finish line and going over to Stinger, who grins. "I get the silent one, eh?" He asks before picking him up and going outside. Brandon didn't respond, Stinger was fine with that. "You're gonna have to give me directions to the main part of Lethbridge."

        Brandon nods and allows Stinger to put him down. Then, he allows himself to watch in awe as the yellow robot transforms into a punch-buggy looking vehicle. He was surprised, to be honest. He had expected him to transform into something that better fit his personality. Something fast and show-offy. "Come on! Get in!" Stinger exclaims, opening the door for Brandon. The boy nods and walks over silently. He gets in, sits down, and pulls the strap over him. The door to the left of him shut. "Tell me where to go."

        Brandon nods and starts to tell him, although he was pretty quiet, "... now, turn left..." He mutters. Stinger does so. "... So why do you have to go out here again...?"

        "Well- wait, you can go louder than a whisper?!" Stinger asks, nearly screeching to a stop.

        "W-well yeah..." Brandon mutters, shying away a bit.

        "Come on! It's not that bad! Anyways, to answer your question, Gearshifter saw a Decepticon closer to the city, but she doesn't have a hologram or anything. We want her to blend in at least a little bit so she isn't attacked or anything right away." Stinger answers. "So we're out here that we can find the Decepticon. Problem is, I don't know my way around, erm, wherever we are."

        "Lethbridge." Brandon says.

        "Lethbridge." Stinger says now, as if correcting himself.

        Brandon nods and pauses when he heard sirens. "P-pull over."

        "Why?" The Autobot asks, confused... This had never really happened in Detroit.

        "Just do it!" Brandon exclaims. He didn't know what they were doing wrong, but he had to have Stinger pull over either way, as they were obviously doing something incorrect. Stinger seems surprised but does as told, pulling over... What was going on? "Roll down the window..." Stinger does as told.

        The police car pulls over, and the policeman comes over holding a small book in his hand. Brandon looks up at the officer. "Do you know why I pulled you over?" He asks, voice monotone. Brandon had an innocent look on his face, but the officer didn't believe that he was actually innocent.

        "N-no, sir, I do not know..." Brandon says quietly.

        "You are driving a car without a license plate. I need to see your driver's license." The officer spoke.

        Stinger was surprised, and he was curious. As Brandon reaches into his pocket to grab his wallet, Stinger decides to speak up, "What's a license plate?" He asks. The officer, who Brandon knew but couldn't remember the name of, raises an eyebrow and looks to see the back seats. He was stunned to see that no one was there. He looks at Brandon, bewildered.

        Brandon shies away slightly and smiles nervously. "Open the trunk." The officer orders.

        Brandon nods silently and says, "h-hey Stinger? Could you open the trunk for me...?"

        "But there's nothing in there! And you still have not answered my question." Stinger says. The officer seemed shocked. His eyes were wide and he was attempting to come up with something to say.

        "Please Stinger." Brandon says, but Stinger doesn't listen. Instead, he transforms back to his bot form. He carefully places Brandon on his shoulder and gets on his knees, looking at the officer.

        The officer backs away, eyes wide as he does this. He grabs his gun and aims it at Stinger, eyes wide as he does this. "Sorry if I didn't have whatever you were talking about. We just got back to Earth, and we didn't really have this problem back in Detroit. So, uhm, yeah."

        The officer stares before looking at Brandon with wide eyes. "H-he's fine..."

        "Are you sure, Brandon?" He asks. The two knew each other from when Brandon was getting his learners, and he continuously messed up.

        "Y-yeah. Cara and Shawn is with them right now..." He says. "I-I trust them."

        The officer stares for a moment before putting his firearm away. "Fine, but, uhm, they should probably get a license plate..." Brandon nods now and smiles sheepishly.

        "After we do what we need to do." Brandon says, as if promising that it would happen. The officer nods and gets back into his vehicle while Stinger transforms. Brandon gets and straps himself in. Stinger then goes back to driving.

        ".. This place is boring." Brandon sighs softly. He knew, everyone in Lethbridge knew it was boring, but they didn't comment on it too much.

        "I know..." He says before smiling when he saw the more populated area of the city. He smiles. "There." Stinger obeys and drives there. He then transforms and stretches, shocking a bunch of people there. Brandon looks at Stinger with wide eyes. "Why did you transform?"

        "'Cause I need to find the Decepticon." Stinger says, "and it's easier to do so in robot form." He says, walking around. People steers clear from him, and some were calling someone. Brandon looks around.

        "... H-have fun... I'm going to go look around." Brandon mutters. He quickly runs off to look for something. Stinger only shrugs and loks around, looking for anything with a Decepticon insignia on it.

        Brandon just continues walking, thinking as he does. He actually had to do some shopping, some of it for Cara who was too lazy to get up and grab anything. One of the things that he had to do for her was pick up some actual earrings for her sister. Nothing with cheap metal, he was told. She had given him money for him a week ago, said that he could go out when he wanted to. He pauses at a jewelry store and goes in. There had to be something affordable that Cara's sister may like.

        He sighs softly and finds something beautiful... A pair of earrings. They had blue gems in it and it seemed cheap enough... But it didn't look like something that Cara's sister would like... No. Cara may like them, and he wants to get her a gift for helping him anyways... What the heck? After all, she had gotten most of the things they had needed. He asks for them and purchases them, completely forgetting about getting something for her sister.

        He takes the small case and slips it into his pocket before going to the exit. He would give them to Cara later. He was sure that she would love them. He then heads out to the book store. Well, he would have gotten a few good books... But...

        The car next to him transforms and grabs him, it's grip tightening. Brandon's eyes widen and he immediately struggles. "Pesky human," he hisses out, looking over him. Brandon's eyes were wide as he looks at the being holding him... He couldn't come up with a response. "You better give me those allspark fragments. I've been tracking those down, and a little human like you won't be taking that shard from me." He growls, further tightening his grip on Brandon. Brandon winces, attempting to get away. Although he knew that it was useless...

        "I don't have all day!" He had a mean look on his face. His face was purple and he had a mustache like thing on it along with a small beard like thing. His optics were purple. His chest was quite large and the two things of glass was purple. He was mainly black and his legs and the glass were purple. On his left shoulder was a sign. It was purple, and looked like a face. However, it was not like the red one the Autobots had. That one was red and just seemed gentler. This one was sharper and he could tell that whoever wore this sign did not mean well.

        "Well?!" He snaps in his hollow, bottomless-deep voice. Brandon flinches but continues to struggle. There was one issue though; this darn thing was huge and much stronger than Brandon... Much stronger.

        Something made the large robot to lurch forward a little and let go of Brandon. Brandon shrieks as he was sent flying. His eyes were wide as he saw the ground and he shut his eyes, allowing his life to flash before them... He had a good run, right? Something caught him. Granted, he still hit it a bit hard and he knew that he was going to bruise, it was better than dying. A wince escapes him as he moves over a little.

        "Are you being alright?" He heard. Brandon looks up, his eyes wide. He new this was an Autobot. He always sees him in base... But he didn't remember his name. He was blue and had a slate face. His eyes-er, optics, were covered by a blue visor. His helmet had two yellow stripes and something was pointed. The rest oh him was blue, black, grey and yellow.

        Brandon nods quickly now. The Autobot smiles brightly and holds a finger out. Brandon quickly shook his head and the Autobot quickly changes the finger to a different one, slightly embarrassed. "I am being Jetstorm, I do not think I got your name." Brandon took hold of the finger.

        "I-I'm Brandon..." He responds before looking at the mean robot. There was an Autobot already fighting him, one that looks quite a bit like Jetstorm. The only exception was the colours and the helmet. He was beige and orange. His eyes, no, optics, were yellow. Brandon then looks at his helmet. It looks like an old helmet that pilots wore.

        "I will be being right back." Jetstorm says before attacking the other robot with the Autobot that looks similar to him. Brandon watches in amazement. He watches as Jetstorm blasts a gust of wind at him to get him off of the ground and in the sky. He didn't stop though. The other Autobot blasts fire directly into the storm-like thing, which was what Jetstorm was named after he guessed. It causes it swirl fire and blast the robot. Once they stopped, the large robot lands hard in a different part of the city. Brandon prays that he didn't hurt anyone when landing.

        The two go back over, and the orange and beige one smiles. "Brother, this is Brandon. Brandon, this is Jetfire." He says with a smile.

        "Hello! Nice it is to meet you!" Jetfire smiles. Stinger speeds over and transforms.

        "What happened?" Stinger asks quickly, looking around and at the damage. There wasn't much damage here...

        "We had been flying when we saw Master-Motor holding onto Brandon. We attacked him." They said simply, and Stinger looks confused before slowly nodding.

        "Motormaster." He corrects. Brandon looks around before seeing people gather around. He looks at Stinger now... They could wait another moment to get back, right?

        "H-he said that he wanted the allspark fragment, but the thing is, I don't have one." He says quietly. Stinger slowly nods and looks at him.

        "Anything that may resemble them?" He asks. "They are a random shape, but they are all light blue," Stinger informs. Nothing came to mind except for those earrings, but they were in a perfect shape. A little rough, but still... That could not have been it. The other robot, Motormaster, must have just though that they were an allspark fragment when he saw Brandon buy it. AFter all, there was a large window and it didn't have anything to hide the rest of the store.

        He shakes his head no. "N-nothing..."

        Stinger sighs before nodding, "alright," his attention turns to Jetfire and Jetstorm, "Good work today. Both of you go back to base, bring Brandon. I'm going to attempt to find the Motormaster and the person in charge here." Brandon smiles at the happy look on the jettwins' face. "I don't know what we may have wrecked." The smile on their faces fell suddenly, but Stinger smiles reassuringly at them.  "Worst case scenario, we don't find Motormaster and we have to fix something." He reassures.

        "Yes sir, Stinger Prime, sir." The exclaim, saluting him. Jetstorm transformers and opens his cockpit. Brandon hesitantly goes over. Stinger gently picks him up by his shirt and puts him in. It shut, and Brandon got comfy. Then, they took off towards base.


End file.
